For The Bunny Rabbits
by KillerBluKiwi
Summary: The Inquisitor goes out of her way to keep a promise. All Fluff. Edited.
1. Have Fun Boss

According to Sera the first step was: Make the bed look terrible.

Standing before her bed, Inquisitor Ellana Lavellan kneads her hands full of the sheets. She swirls them until twisted and wrinkled—then shakes them into the air. The fabric briefly takes flight before before crumpling down across the mattress. Ultimately, it didn't matter what it looked like_._ This wasn't a challenge of _art. _It would be a step in the wrong direction otherwise. Art implied thought and being sick hardly required a brain.

Ellana stares down at the mess she just made and bites her lip.

_ Technically speaking but..._

_No. You're thinking too much. Next step_

The next step was don't lay in the bed._  
_

_'Don't!_ Sera had warned and Ellana almost jumps at the memory. Sera had slammed her stein of ale on the counter when she said so. She never looked so serious (while drunk) for such a silly topic. How to pretend you're sick.

_'When you're sick," she started with knitted eyes "where don't matter cause you feel like shit."  
_

_"...You mean the bed?"_

_"Well, duh."_

Ellana tosses some of her pillows onto the chaise lounge. Then she climbs onto it herself. She could have really just threw herself-but it was too late-she was already swinging her legs over the arch and leaning her head where the feet would be. Or at least she thought so. She never bothered with the chaise lounge in all her time as Inquisitor. And besides, this was only a practice run. Everyone else was far away. Still partying away in the tavern. This was precisely the perfect time for some rehearsing and reaquainting oneself with a chaise lounge.

"Alright, let's see…" She clicks her tongue like a clock, running the checklist through her head.

_Distressed signs of sleep…check. Incorrect lounging…_ She glances up at her toes._ I think so? _She stares at her toes. The next three words wade at a snail's pace.

"Uncomfortable...body language."

She hangs both her arms out in front. This should be no problem for her but oh it certainly _was_. Creators, what did humans _not _consider awkward? She had barely mastered the concept of a proper hand shake at the Winter Palace. Too much squeezing too little shaking. Ugh, it was impossible to get right.

In the end, Ellana settles for one arm over the stomach and the other under the skull. The pins and needles start almost immediately and she thinks of it as a good sign. Well this was the way to go apparently. Yes, alright, this was how she would look. This was going to work.

Tomorrow.

And that is precisely when the door to her quarters slams open and she freezes in her spot.

_What? Who?_ She listens for the footsteps. They're quick, yet not hasty and weak enough to suggest a servant-d_amn it!_ A strong humming sound follows the patter of feet. Light and cheery. Oh. Confident. Oh no. Bold Oh no _no_. Theatrical. Oh no no no no _no._

Dorian.

Great.

Ellana shuts her eyes and mutters a few swear words under her breath. Tomorrow was today apparently. There was no time for clean up and furthermore. if she couldn't fool 'the best friend' now, she wouldn't be able to fool anyone else.

Up the stairs he comes.

"This is a night for the ages!" he vents with gusto. Very Dorian like and very tipsy. His feet slide along the tile, a drunken twirl most likely. Maybe this could work after all. "The Bull is drunk while standing, Sera has coerced our Commander to stand an apple on his head—and word is that Josephine is spending time with Blackwall-Tell me, that you at least saw the look on Varric's face during all this before you left? He may never even leave Sky…"

He literally gasps when he see's her and she resists the tremendous urge to sneak a peek. She had to remind herself though, sarcasm detection was harder with the eyes closed, and dear Dorian, (drunk or not) had quite a tendency for dramatics. Her mouth pulls a frown she can't fight. This _was_ going to be difficult but then again, maybe _she_ was being the dramatic one. After all, she did use quite a lot of rash vine on her skin. Her complexion was snowy enough. Maybe _that's_ what he was gasping at.

Dorian mutters in mushed Tevene as he scampers toward her loud and quick.

Alright, maybe she was the one overthinking after all. Time to sneak a peak. Just one eye.

And...he's right where he should be, peering over her, one hand leaning on the arch while the other is limp. He has a look that's a little investigative but the fact that he was even pondering about it was a good sign at the very least.

She gives the silence a few more beats before speaking

Actually...

Actually no.

Sera's advice was _don't speak_. Not yet. Sounds first. Just_ breathe_.

So she does that. She sighs and he reacts instantly. His hand shoots out like lightning, pressing a near slap to her forehead.

"Ellana?"

Maybe this wasn't so hard.

She opens her other eye. She could see more tells and while he didn't look as careful as he sounded, he was getting there. Now she really had to sell it. Time for the next step.

_"What sort of things should I say Sera?"_

_The city elf shrugs. "Not much. You groan, you whine... Been sick before right? The mountain yeh?" She snickers._

_"I hardly tried then."_

_"Haha. right yeah! You were all. Whraaa and Euuurggh."_

_"So...I should sound like that?"_

_"Pfft! No! For a fever, you just talk drunk and sad. Guilty, like oh poor me. They'll fall for it. Might have to try harder with Dorian though. Looks the type who mastered this shit."_

"Would you like me to leave?" Dorian offers quietly. Sera was right to think he wouldn't be convinced so easily. As gentle as he sounded his gaze was saying otherwise. Time for the next step. The mumbling dismissal.

"...only napping." She closes her eyes in a slow blink and then, slower, she raises the hand on her stomach in a graceless swating motion. "What were you saying before?-"

His hand wipes through her bangs and snatches her wrist. Unexpected. Very unexpected. So much that she almost flinched.

That was too close.

"You _are _warm…" he says in a studying tone. Then he hicups. Then it made sense and it took all the strenth not to laugh in his face.

Maker Creators and gods he could really scare her sometimes. All motherly and brotherly and...drunk..and then suddenly, the wrath of an elder was upon her. _What are you doing? Why didn't you tell me this? That's the last time I let you do this or that or_-ah, there we go. His hand was back on her forehead again. Doing the double check and much gentler than before.

_"When you speak sick, you gotta really sell it, Spider." Varric said to her._

_"Sell it how exactly?" _

_The dwarf's reply was simple. To him at least. _

_"Sell it like you're stupid."  
_

Ellana pushes a rapturous smile, as if all the elfroot was flowing in her blood. "I was dreaming of dragons…" She mumbles, and if she weren't so busy looking starry eyes and faint she's notice her friend was hanging on every word in panic. "One breathed fire and…"

"Stop spitting nonsense." She could hear Varric's voice in her head or to be more precise, his laughter. You're getting him Spider. "You're ill." he says. "...You have a fever," he mumbles.

"…_Fever_?"

"Do not be daft! You're not _that_ far backwards!" the anger in his scolding-big-brother voice falters "You know...I've never actually seen you with a fever…" he ponders again, this time all thoughts. He hiccups again.

_"So, Bull, hypothetical question." She asked him one day in the tavern. "If I was pretending to be ill, how should I sound when I talk?"_

_"Delirious." He replies. Then he adds. "Delirious as fuck." Then he adds something else. "When you plan on doing this?"_

_"The day after Vivienne's party."_

_"What's the special occasion?"_

_"Just a promise."_

_Bull smirks._

_"Have fun boss."_

"Doorian," Final step: the delirious. Her fellow mage friend pulls a flabergasted look at her that makes her chuckle by accident. "I-I don't have a fever." she quickly swallows her breath and it's perfect because something actually hitches in her throat and now she's coughing for good this time.

Ellana continues to cough and he stares, frown fading in consideration.

And then.

"Vishante Kaffas!"

Ellana doesn't even see him. The sheets are nabbed from her bed and thrown over her. Next pillows are being tossed. She tries to push herself up, to see what's happening and take a pillow for herself when he suddenly appears, snatches it for her, pushes her back on the cushion and then stuffs the pillow under her head with a huffing 'don't you dare'.

Once she didn't look like she was sleeping in laundry-which in Dorian's case was laying under three blankets and two pillows-he looms over her with one hand under his chin.

"Probably the change in climate..." he muses to himself in a distant voice. He meets her eyes and gives her the lecture look. "Skyhold spoils you so-you forget how to dress for the weather and…. "he scoffs and raises his hands in defeat. "And you don't tell anyone of course. Just let it fester like a bad infection…" he sighs. "I suppose I will have to fetch the advisors…" he pauses, suddenly remembering tonights events and sighs again. "I will _tell_ the advisors. Now...get some rest, alright? …Do you hear me? ...Ellana?"

"…okay."

And he saunters off. Finally. His feet pattering down the steps.

Then.

"Ellana?" he calls up. "...Do you want anything? ...Jam and a biscuit perhaps?"

She's lucky she only smiled. She was so close to rising up and replying with a resounding yes', because jam and biscuits was a new favorite meal of hers.

Dorian was clever but she was Inquisitor for a reason...and no one had to know how she almost fell for this.

She hears his footsteps again but instead of fading they rise. He's coming back and everything is different. His sigh is full and his steps are short and heavy as they appoach.

All good tells but just in case, she keeps her eyes closed and her back turned. If she was sick she wouldn't have heard any of this. If she was sick she would be fast asleep.

She feels his hand briefly pat the top of her head.

"I'll have the servants make you something tomorrow." he whispers and then he leaves.

The door closes with a soft click.

Ellana Lavellan counts to ten before she even moves.

That was too close.

* * *

In a parchment hastily written the following morning, Lelliana reports that Skyhold's Inquisitor Lavellan has fallen ill. As a result, changes in schedule would follow.

The Spymaster sways a little as she reads. Her hood was pulled back, what little sunlight in the war room layered her red hair a lovely shine. It was a beautiful day and it was showing on her face.

Josephine as well. She observed earlier out her window—how everyone embraced the soft summer heat that snuck itself into Skyhold. She noticed the Commanders soldiers had strayed their sparring matches to patches of sunlight while Lelliana's scouts relayed messages from outside the tower. Some servants begged Josephine permission to wash the dishes in the courtyard where the brightest sunlight stayed. She approved every request.

Assignments for the Inner Circle were strange if entirely undemanding. A delivery of supplies to the Hinterlands. That was it and it wasn't debated nor argued over. Varric and Cole were quick to offer their services for the task. She was thankful for them. Madame de fer's party had half of Skyhold still recovering from hangovers and even Josephine had a pinching feeling in her head.

Josephine also recalled approving other offers as well. Cassandra and Dorian, she believed. Their reqquests were odd. They suddenly appeared at her desk this morning, volunteering at the last minute. She wondered why. They gave no answer other than loyalty to the Inquisition.

Lelliana held a pleasant smile as she closed the letter. She almost shrugged. A full day of relazation. It was if she was a bard again at a camp in another time, plotting set ups for friends in her free time. There's a gleam in her eye and Josephine is quick to comment.

"Something else you would like to say?"

"Hmm? What was that Ambassador?"

Between them, Commander Cullen stands less brazen with his hands not resting on his sword. He looked to each woman as they began their eye bickering from his sides. He wasn't going to deny looking forward to some sun while doing some light work. He also wasn't going to admit that either. So he wasn't going to get involved in this discussion.

"Lelliana," Josephine inquires in a tone that stretches every sylable. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"What's to tell?" she replies coyly.

Josie puts her hands on her hips. "You are making plans Lelliana. I can see it in your eyes."

"A spymaster can't have her own secrets, Josie?"

Cullen glances across to where the Inquisitor would be. Last time she was—she did look a little paler. She always looked pale to him. Her light hair and lighter twig like vallaslin didn't help much either. Though he had to admit, lately he had trouble spotting the lines on her face.

"I am merely curious to know if they involve anyone I should know," Josephine argues.

"Perhaps-"

"Lelliana _please_. Just tell me if you're setting me up for a date."

Cullen gives up and clears his throat.

"Are _any of us_ going to comment on the Inquisitor being ill all a sudden? Right after Madam de fer's party..? You know, she left before we could give her any notice."

The women stare at him like he's a ghost.

"….Yes?" he says. "Lelliana? Jose—"

"Cullen," Lelliana interrupts. "Are you...concerned?"

The Commander scoffs and throws his arms out. This was ridiculous. "Shouldn't we all?" His jaw hangs slightly open in a 'I give up' kind of smile.

The women giggle and Cullen's cheeks flush.

"Now Commander…" Lelliana coos. He shakes his head at her.

"It's _not_ that." he clarifies. "But I do think it strange being the _only _concerned party here."

"No Commander," Josephine intrudes with a slight giggle. "You are not alone. I actually visited the Inquisitor this morning. She just needs a long days rest." she taps her clipboard. "I do, however, have something I'd like to amend to Lelliana's report, if I may… It pertains to the Inquisitor herself."

"Oh?" Cullen says. His hands rest easier on the hilt of his blade. Josephine reaches for her clip board and Lelliana fetches a blank paper and pen. However brief, the war room become familiar again and the Commander takes a slight comfort in that.

* * *

Ellana waits in silence with her eyes closed before officially waking up. She yawns quietly.

The first thing out of place is a basket of biscuits beside her on the floor. There's a note from Sera stuck on the side of one she picks up. She reads the scribbles as she takes a bite. Fresh and good.

She couldn't believe this was working so well.

_Told Staff. -Sera_

She wonders if Dorian tried to decode it. He was probably talking to Sera right now about it. '_Sera, I don't know why I'm asking' _he would say_ 'but what was that message you sent to our inquisitor_?' '_Tch' _she would say back_ 'I unno. When you figure out why you're askin, maybe I'll give a proper answer._

Ellana then pictures soft steam floating from her mage friend's ears. He would calmly respond with a huffing '_Why do I even bother_.' Then he would Ashante Karvas. Or was it Kishante Jaffas? No… Vishante Kaffas was it. That was it. Ellana snickers as a few crumbs fall from her lips.

_Knock Knock_

Startled, she stuffs the biscuit down and hauls herself for the bed with the sheets. The cotton slips out from her fingers and she falls on the floor between. She growls and tugs the sheets again. The chaise lounge squeaks toward her. Damned Dorian. He came back and tucked her in. Shit, she really did convince him.

"Inquisitor?" The door opens and the timid voice comes in more clear. Ellana plummets what she can quickly carry with her to the bed. "Oh you couldn't have heard me anyway.."

Ellana's shoulders collapse. Only Josephine.

Josephine came with fresh towels, a proper breakfast tray and one of Lelliana's raven messengers. She was too much. Ellana reminds herself to move very slow. She sits up and holds the cup of hot milk placed in her hands. She's pretends she can't feel the burning sting through the cup. She fizzes some ice in her palms before drinking. It was still burning hot.

"Apologizes for barging in so early." Ellana gives Josie a shy smile. "Now I know how much your sleep is important but I think it would be in best interest if we discussed this now. A fever is not going to go away and since the best cure is isolation, I figured that…"

If this meant what she thought—-this was going to be the best sick day she ever had.

_"So you're going to play hooky?" Blackwall doesn't hold in his laughter. He has the decency to keep his voice low. Night time in the stables had plenty of nosy ears about. "I'm not surprised by this with all the time you spend with Sera lately… You have a plan I hope?"_

_"I have about...half a plan."_

_"Alright. So you came to not just tell me but to seek advice on completing the other half..right?" he smiles._

_She smiles back. "I need a scapegoat… and a way to keep anyone from sneaking into my quarters while I'm gone. Obviously magic can't be involved. You know who would know right away."_

_"Heh. I'd suggest bribing the servants then. You can have Sera pass the word. Any of them would kill to play sick Inquisitor for a day. Even Sera would…"_

_Blackwall stops and they both look at each other. He chuckles as he watches Ellana grin._

_"This was a very good talk, Blackwall."_

"That I would write a temporary rule asking you not to be disturbed unless called upon." Josephine gestures to the raven's cage beside the bed.

Ellana suppresses her jaw from slacking. She would be buying Blackwall rounds for the rest of his life. He had to have influenced this sort of idea. She still thought about using a bit of magic but this…this was so much better. More believable. Cassandra and Dorian wouldn't speak to her for weeks instead of months.

"That…." Now she just has to get to Sera. It was going so well. "Thank you Josephine." She smiles down into her now empty cup "I can count on you..to make it happen."

Josephine smiles back. "It is the least I can do. Have a good rest Inquisitor."

She takes the empty cup from Ellana's hands, tilts her head at how chilly it was and then shakes her head to dismiss further thoughts. She explains how the raen will act and then bows before exiting down the stairs.

Once the door clicks, Ellana sets the tray aside. She closes her eyes and clears her head. Her mind drifts as she mutters an incantation and she feels herself shrink into the sheets.

* * *

Sera wasn't really waiting for a certain elfy lookin' spider with white fur to pop in through the open window but when it does, she cannot deny feeling a little giddy. She watches Elfy wiggle her way toward the pillows. She goes to shut the windows. When she turns around, Elfy is grinning at her.

"It's on?"

At the beginning of their friendship, it was Sera who was the prank leader. She would pull the ideas and then Elfy along, acting like the bigger sister to her despite their similar ages. When she let Elfy take charge for the first time, things were weird but brilliant. Replacing Dorian's bookshelf with copies of Swords and Shields, begging Blackwall to carve a wooden head of a High Dragon to trick Bull on his wasted nights. She knew she had found a kindred spirit. So she would let her lead today. Let her do her weird magic too. Just for today though. For the plan.

She tried to forget about the real reason behind this whole elaborate plan of hers. Well, theirs, even if Elfy thought of it, she helped fill most of it in. She and Varric and Blackwall and Bull and anyone who wasn't Dorian Cassandra or an advisor.

Whatever. The point was the_ fun_ and she, as in Sera, was getting the most of it. If Elfy thought fun was spending time with creepy and the dwarf looking for dumb bunny rabbits then she could go right ahead. She, as in Sera-was getting the better deal: Getting to be Inquisitor. Well, getting to be a sick Inquisitor who no one was allowed to see was more accurate. Still pretty damn good thoug.

"Yes, " Inquisitor Ellana, also known to her as Elfy-squeaks at her. Her hands are shaking as she lays them on Sera's shoulders. She whispers. Sera had never seen her friend so alive and happy in days, weeks even. She doesn't mention it.

"They all bought it!" Ellana boasts. "even Dorian!"

"Shit... you..." Sera is grinning. She rubs her hands together with glee. She notices Ellana falter in her excitment.

"Hey what's-"

"Well…this next part. This is going to be difficult."

Sera knew the plan backwards and forwards. She remembered this part. She just chose to bury it deep.

"Yeah yeah quitt wastin air-I'm ready!" The city elf throws her hand out and the dalish inquisitor shakes it. "Ain't every day I get to play sick n spoiled Inquisitor… So what's next?"

"Well…if you remember" Ellana says in a nervous sing song voice. She keeps her other hand on Sera's shoulder. This could go bad very quick knowing Sera's temper. "I …poof you into a spider—really quickly—and lead us back to my room."

The first thing Sera does is pick her hand off. Slowly, her eye grow wide and she frowns.

Ellana panics.

"Sera Sera Sera" she hushes. "It will only last five minutes-I swear! Think of all the sweets and snacks and scandalous letters from all the suitors you can read!" That seems to calm her a bit but her mouth is still a sinking to her chin. "Of course you can't reply to any of them." she adds.

Sera slowly crosses her arms and Ellana actually feels sick for a moment. They came so far..

"I get to reply to one." Sera says. Firm. Very firm. The incredibly deep deep frown helped make it so. "No deal otherwise."

_"Sera..."_

_"No deal then."_

"Fine!" Sera's grin is back and she snatches her hand the moment Ellana reaches out. They shake in amendment to their agreement. A small price to pay. When the shake is over Sera smacks Ellana's hand away and takes a step back. Her confidence begins to wobble.

"Alright...Elfy...frickin you...weird shite...". she says under her breath. She plops on the floor in a scrunch, arms drawing around her legs. She shuts her eyes and shivers. "Let's get this over with."

There's no time wasted casting the spell.

* * *

The Iron Bull sits where he always does in the tavern. The chargers are sprawled about, most of them sleeping with their heads cradled in their arms. Krem is awake. There's a serving girl watching Bull from the counter. Krem smirks at her and Bull does the same. The Qunari's mind is however elsewhere and Krem notices this.

Neither of them sense the spiders scurrying past their feet.

"Whatcha thinking about, Chief?"

Bull turns his eye to Krem.

"The boss."

"A rare topic." Krem mutters sarcastically under his breath.

Bull's smirk grows. "Not in your head Krem."

"Do I want to know?" the lieutenant lad spits back with a rivaling smirk, it covers up the heat in his cheeks. Bull just snorts a laugh at him, blowing Krem's hair back.

* * *

Blackwall sits just shy of Skyhold's steps. It's a lovely, sunny day and he chooses to peacefully eat an apple in the shade. He has a great view of the camps. In the distance he can feel the horses staring at him in envy and he chuckles. The creatures didn't care how many apples they had near them. They wanted every apple period.

Something appears out of the corner of his eye and when he looks down, he see's what he thought. Two spiders, wiggling in a little line, up the stairs. Rarely did Blackwall see insects walk in cooperation. Then one of the bugs stops to face him. Blackwall inches away despite still keeping a wary eye on them.

It was...how distinct their furry bodies appeared. One white and the other, a yellowy kind. Almost straw yellow.

Blackwall finds himself staring in confusion.

Suddenly, the spider jumps back and so does he. The white spider bumps into the yellow one and they scurry up the stairs in a blundering spin.

Blackwall shrugs and eats his apple. He mumbles something and in the far distance one of the horses can be heard.

* * *

Dorian returns to his quarters and prepares for the day. He feels ready and he can't quite explain why. His legs move quick down the stairs as if spiders were at his ankles. There's no need to rush yet here he is, in the halls of Skyhold, on his way outside before he knows it.

He spots the Commander exiting the War Room. Outside his office. All in all-a rare sight. He makes sure to call over hello.

"Ah," Cullen looks startled as he should. "Pavus" he says quickly. He stops walking when Dorian bows his head to him. "Morning." he says at last.

"Good morning Commander."

"You've…seen the reports I wager?" Dorian bats his hand at Cullen, a prideful gleam in his smile.

"No need for that." he says casually. "Remember, I got the inside scoop last night."

"Ah…oh" Cullen replies. "I see" The things the Tevinter would say. Even when he didn't mean them. Even when he was sincere, as he was doing now. They always came off as sensual. Cullen feels a smile tug on him. It would probably never change. Even after Mother Giselle's departure.

"I take it you read Josephine's update then, Pavus?"

The Tevinter does something Cullen wasn't expecting. He expresses confusion.

"Update?" Then he laughs through a short breath. "What is she better already?" then his humor fades and Cullen see's something like a cruel joke pass through his eyes. "Commander what is it?" he demands.

"N-Nothing serious! I assure." He can't help but chuckle. "Our Inquisitor is still unwell so Josephine quarantined her. If you wish to speak or meet you may send a crow through Lelliana"

"Did you say quarantine?" the face he makes was akin to how Cullen responded when he first heard it. "This is overly cautious of our Ambassador. And our Inquisitor agreed to this?"

Cullen sighs for a good five seconds.

"I'm sure she was too delirious to finish a sentence but yes, somehow this is now a _thing_," Dorian smiles a little at that. Adding a quick 'for the best then' but Cullen goes on. "Perhaps if you were there with us in the war room, you could have convinced them otherwise. Maker knows I tried, but I guess whatever I said didn't have enough…flair. I'm sure you can imagine that."

"No imagination required Commander."

"Aha!" Cullen smirks. "A jest." His eyes narrow in kinship as he would eye his many siblings prior to a match of chess. "I will pay that back…perhaps in chess later this afternoon? Should you find yourself free in the courtyards after a hard days work?"

Dorian smirks back. The challenge was on. "Only after my exhausting responsibilities are over and done with. Duty first Commander."

They trade each other big-headed nods and pass on. Neither of them see the two spiders scurrying towards the Inquisitor's quarters.

* * *

"Varric, I'm still not sure I understand…" Dorian hesitates. "Are you sure about this?"

Varric leans out of his front seat up in the carriage and looks down at Dorian. He looks him in the eyes.

"Yes, Sparkler," he says. "You really don't want to ride in this thing anyway. We barely fit as it is with all the supplies in the back." The Tevinter is busy looking at the dwarfs hands. The reigns were gripped tight. Beside Varric, sits Cole. Dorian studies him too. The boy was looking more distracted than usual. He wasn't fidgeting. At all.

"You are sure you want to do this. Just the two of you?" Cassandra was on the same page. She could also sense something was up. She doesn't blink while meeting Varric's eyes. She's standing beside Dorian with crossed arms. A gesture that was a thousand times more initimidating, coming from her.

But Varric knows Cassandra so he only sighs.

"Look for the third and final time, I do not want more company." He throws out the first suggestion he can think of to his bothersome human friends. "Take the day off like everyone _else_! Go to the tavern. Spend some time with the chargers."

From the looks he gets-he pretends he didn't make that suggestion.

"Look do _something_! I'm more than capable with work like this and the kid isn't some helpless puppy. Plus, I'm a businessman, remember_ that _Seeker?"

Cassandra doesn't move. Dorian blinks and scratches his chin

"You must really enjoy the Hinterlands, Varric"

"Or at least hate the warm weather."

Varric laughs at them without any signs of humor.

"Whose to say it won't be sunny there as well? You know what? Why don't we find out…" he turns to Cole and nudges his shoulder. "How about a forecast kid? Can you read Scout Harding? She just got back from there this morning."

"Yes..."

"Well don't keep us waiting. How does she feel?"

"It's... refreshing. Rare. Comfy and Snug. She feels safe. Warm. A gentle fire."

"See?" Varric remarks. "Sounds like good weather to me."

"I squeezed him. Did I let go too quickly? Did I hold too tight? Was the thudding heartbeat mine or his? Fuzzy. Cozy. Cuddly. When will I get the next chance? I need to read more about buckles.."

Cassandra crosses her arms, unimpressed with Varric's ways but she smiles when Cole looks at her. He asks if he did well. Dorian answers for her with a nod and smile. It grows wicked as he turns to Varric. Then the mage trots off to Skyhold's nearest door.

"Well then. I'm off. I have letters to write to your Bianca." he says teasingly as he waves behind.

"_Sparkle_r."

Cassandra laughs. Briefly. "How very nice." She says, then turns on her heel and leaves towards the courtyards.

Varric looks at Cole.

"Why are you making that face at me?" Cole says. "They said I did good. I did what you asked…" A silence falls between them. Varric reaches an arm and pats the boy's back. "When is she coming?" Cole whispers his question.

"I don't know kid. We may have to do this without her."

Cole sighs. "But she promised me." he dips his head. "She said she would make a day for me" he whispers. "Today is that day. You told me so. She did too... Sera sent the notes."

"I know kid. It's just that sometimes promises..."

Something leaps into the back of the carriage, sending jitters down their backs. Varric hears Cole gasp. He turns first and see's the white tail end of a furry thing burrowing under the blankets in the back. Once the dwarf see's a familiar and faint green glow underneath, he whips the reigns with a firm whack.

They're out of Skyhold in a blur. The carriage wheels in a flurry, down the mountain path at ramming speed.

Cole's eyes widen as they rock over the bumpy trail. Varric doesn't remember it being this rough. Then again they haven't been to The Hinterlands in months. He tugs tight on the reigns, muttering choice words he hopes the kid doesn't hear.

The horses trample the gravel, grinding pebbles to dust. Cole's voice carries thorough the sweeping soot as it hits them face on.

"Climbing. Chasing. Running. Riding. A promise, a gamble and now a promise kept. I made it. I made it. We made it!" Varric grins at him when the dust clears. How he didn't cough between each word was a damned talent.

"Look's like I need to be more optimistic, Spider." Varric shouts behind him. When the carriage rolls onto smoother terrain and he gains control of the horses, he looks over his shoulder. As if on cue, Ellana pops her furry fennec head out from the blankets. She yips.

Cole turns his head. He stares at the the creature sitting in the back, watching its long ears twitch.

"It's…her…" he says. Ellana sneaks back under the blankets and Cole watches the lump glow and grow as it approaches him. The blanket unfurls and a familiar face pokes out. She glances at Varric, then back at the boy.

"Are we ready to catch some bunny rabbits?"

Cole grabs onto Ellana and she hugs him back. "It was you! You learned that to help find the bunny rabbits?" Cole feels his arm slip and he pulls back to see a flashing light and then her beneath him, transformed again. She nods her fennec head and Cole laughs and pulling her small body up to his chest in an even tighter hug.

"Thank you!" he says. Ellana's whiskers flitter in excitement. Cole gave the best hugs. "…Varric!" his voice rumbles through her. "She's a fox!"

"I see that kid," Varric rubs his eyes from the glow. Another talent the kid had, he figures. Not being blinded by blinding lights. He shakes his head at Ellana. "You know Spider, I still can't believe we pulled this off."

"No Varric." Cole corrects, holding her out to the dwarf's face. "She is a fox. Look."

"Kid I can't see the _road_!"


	2. Think Nothing of it

AN: This chapter takes place the night before. This is primarily a gen fanfic but there are a few shipping hints here and there.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ellana breathes in and out.

_So, no one to pal about with over my own nerves? Great._

She feels like Josephine. Well, a little, not physically. She wasn't wearing anything fancy and her hair was decidedly still a mess from her sparring fight with Krem in the morning. There was a clipboard in her hands but that had nothing to do with it. The spirit of Ambassador Montilyet was channeling because Ellana was feeling incredibly critical.

Of everything. The moment Vivinne's party began, she scrutinized absolutely everything.

The food wasn't plentiful, the music wasn't loud, the goblets weren't shining. Madam De Fers party was supposed to be Skyhold's _biggest_. If it wasn't, Vivienne would never speak to any of the Inquisition ever again. A vital blow to the favor of Orlais for certain and Ellana was so very certain of this.

But mostly, she was just nervous.

Which was the real reason she truly felt like Josephine Montilyet because only Josie could look entirely numb while a party went around her, the biggest party of Skyhold yet apparently. Ellana just wasn't convinced. And if Josephine, wherever she was present, (and where was she? She attended, made pleasantries, delivered her gift and….matter of fact, where was Blackwall?) Well anyway, Josie. She was nowhere to be seen.

Nowhere.

So Ellana frets in silence. Deathly silence considering her seated partner.

She sat besdie Vivienne, at the end of a very long table. The grandest one in the hall obviously. It was topped with gifts in all sizes from everyone, _absolutely_ everyone. Vivienne had said so, or _else._

While Ellana tallied each bag and box, Vivienne thanked every giver, making sure to explain her refusal to open gifts in public. Her reasons were resolute as they were slightly cruel. They were all here to enjoy themselves tonight and not potentially foil her mood should their gifts disappoint her expectations.

Ellana remembered the way Dorians face twisted when it was his turn.

It was great.

_"And you're going to, what? Write me a letter of complaint months later when you actually do open my gift?"_

_"Absolutely dear. By then you would have forgotten how terrible of a friend you are and who better to remind you of your finest quality?"_

_Ellana's grin could not hide from behind the clip board._

_"I see that face Quizzy._"

She briefly goes down the list of other priceless reactions, Casssandra's simple shrug, Cullen's shameful blush because he looked like a terrible gift giver and Varric's… no, Vivienne broke that rule and opened his gift immediately in secret.

Ellana glances over all the other untouched presents. She instinctively rubs her shoulder. Her eyes landed on the box from Bull. Somewhere, her bodyguard was gnawing on his fork. She had a fools brain to promise him this would definitely happen to him if he decided to stick around Skyhold on his name day. In response, Bull produced a grin that was massive. It was as if she said they were going to fight a dragon in the next hour. He smacked her on the back in a prideful thank you and his boss, the slim elf woman that she was, crumpled to the ground.

She had trouble hearing Cassandra and Dorian screeching across the hall but none at all when it came to the snickering from the Qunari above as he pulled her up.

She feels dizzy just recalling the memory. Vivienne's words thankfully pull her to the present.

"How are you feeling my dear?"

Ellana studies the word before answering. "Feeling?…Difficult at the moment."

Vivienne says nothing for a while, merely turns to face her. The new divine follows Ellana's gaze to the obviously encased box of Qunari balm. She speaks with her always placid smile.

"Iron Bull has every right to froth about what kind of day you'll plan for him. Though, keep in mind, he will know precisely what _you_ have in mind."

"Aha," Ellana clears her throat, too embarrassed to laugh as she wanted. Even though she had earned respect from Vivienne there was always that chance to loose it all. Laughing. Snorting. Any of that. She boxed it all up. "You heard all that?" Vivienne responds with a slow nod. "Yes I'm sure he will…but Vivienne tonight is about you. I think I've talked enough for you to forget m-."

Vivienne holds up her hand.

"Ellana," she says, in a faint warning tone and then a real smile. "My dear, I would never forget you."

Ellana's meek smile of a reply is accompanied by flushing cheeks and an audible breathless laugh. She doesn't thing anyone would agree with her but she feels like a spoiled child. Because this, in fact, the closest she had ever felt to a mother's love. Firm mindful and fond.

Vivienne clears her throat.

"And that's a brittle lie, my dear. You barely talked much beyond counting and brief gift wrap commentary. Why you haven't had a single glass of wine nor made a plate of food for yourself. I sugest you change that."

"Oh I will," Ellana's reply is rapid as her cheeks color away. Vivienne's compliments would catch her off guard than anyone. She desperately scrambles for a witty line in her head-to bring back the mood and her confidence. Vivienne appreciated humility but in small small doses. "Poison checks first," she squeaks.

"Oh, darling," Vivienne says with a hint of pride. "You're planning something."

Ellana keeps no smile as her voice drops to a hush "With everyone going to be hungover tomorrow…well, whoever's left sober may as well be the one in charge…"

Vivienne laughs, putting a hand to her mouth.

"So it is true…" she says. "But speaking of poison.." she reaches under the bench and pulls out a box. "I may have heard about your little plan."

Ellana stares, partially stunned before standing to fish her hands inside the box. She feels a small jar and pulls it out. The contents are light and when she opens the lid, Vivienne explains.

"Rashvine. Subdued and grounded rash vine darling, considering how lethal it is. Two pats on your cheek and you'll look like you've caught the plague."

"I…"

"Think nothing of it, dear, really. I had a spare jar and needed more room for luggage. And you like these sort of trite things anyway. Maker only knows why."

The jar was no bigger than half her hand.

"Vivienne…thank you for this."

"You are very welcome, my dear."

"So...whats the catch?"

Vivienne smiles. "You're not going to get another day like this. Miss this opportunity and not only will you be depressed that you didn't but I will never speak to you again _because_ you didn't."

Ellana's reply is quicker than her smile.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

When Ellana finally fixed herself a meal she returned to find the table cleared of everything she thought she would see again. Vivienne was gone and so were the presents.

Her hands shake. She thinks she should hold her plate tighter. It was hard to accept. The newly appointed Divine leaving Skyhold- the Inquisition, without a single word or a proper speech to anyone. To _her_.

"Inquisitor."

Ellana doesn't turn at first. She looks over her shoulder with a sullen distance in her eyes. When she see's Cassandra she blinks, hoping the look was gone. Cassandra had an expression on her face as well. One of an internalstruggle but unlike Ellana the Seeker always had the professionalism to hide her fears and doubts.

"May I join you?"

"...Of course."

They say nothing as they sit. Cassandra had expected Vivienne to leave the party early. Ellana did not. She was a fool for thinking otherwise.

The women eat in silence. Cassandra looks up from her plate first, a bitten apple and a half eaten fish. She looks at the party around her, too drunk and oblivious to Vivienne's absence. The Commander still looks the most reserved. He's standing beside Sera of all people. The elf points to his blond hair and he grabs it as if she could light it ablaze.

Cassandra shakes her head. She turns to the Inquisitor and notices the box on her lap. She makes no further connection than a thank you gift from Vivienne.

"I believe," Cassandra waits for the Inquisitor to look at her, "that she thought you would understand why she left this way."

Ellana's numb stare has the Navarran's attention.

"As I thought, you still do not," her reply is soft. Then softer "Neither do I." The seeker takes a sip of wine and notices Ellana has no drink. She elbows her friend lightly, remembering the Iron Bull's stunt of affection. Her tone rises to normal again. Normal and confused and slightly annoyed. "_Where_ is your glass?"

"I'm not drinking tonight," Ellana says and the Seeker actually smirks.

"You only become more odd each time we talk," she says. "But this you must know. Maker help us all if you do not at this point."

Ellana snorts. The good mood back inside her like a spell.

"Thank you Cassandra." she says. The Nevarran drinks from her glass again.

"Think nothing of it," she replies. "I...I should be thanking you. You are a good friend."

A comforting silence passes between them. Cassandra then stands from her seat. She grabs her own glass and points it at Ellana. "You _will_ be drinking tonight." she says, or to be completely accurate, demands.

Ellana gulps as she watches Cassandra go in the direction of empty goblets and fresh wine.

* * *

One upside to large parties were the every day spaces that suddenly became empty. The library, the ambassadors office, the upstairs of the armory, the war room...all were as silent as a lake. Tempting for certain gatherings.

In the case of the basement library, it was gambling.

The Iron Bull opens his hand. A mass of sovereigns splatter onto the table in front of him. His face and those around him are barely lit under the candlelight. The whites of everyone's teeth shine as they grin at the sound of fifty coins. They listen for the Qunari to speak.

"Fifty on the vint."

"Surprise, Surprise." Varric mutters to Blackwall.

The warrior crosses his arms. "And here I was holding my breath.."

"C'mon Blackwall," Bull says, an edge as he speaks the name. "Let's see _you_ bet on our Ambassador."

"Sure," Blackwall shrugs. "She's only in on the whole thing after all."

"What!? You_ told_ the Ambassador!?"

"And you didn't tell 'the vint'?"

"No Blackwall. Why would I go behind my friends _backs_ and do _that_?"

"Hey hey," Varric raises is hands. "Now Bull..."

The men argue and Varric tries to explain why this wasn't the end of the world. Meanwhile, Sera who was standing between Bul and Blackwall, shuts her teeth in and makes a grumbling face. She was going to make that same bet. She reels her arm in and elbows Bull, grumbling at his ignorant face as she steps forward to the dusted table. She would have to settle with the Spymaster. She tosses her sack of fifty coins into the center, muttering her choice and throws herself in a nearby chair,now littered about scattered tomes and library books.

The men stop and turn to her.

"Is that even allowed?" Sera ignores Varric's question. Blackwall sighs loudly and rubs his head. If anyone was going to find out the Inquisitor was pulling hooky, it was their damned Spymaster.

Bull makes a grunt. He silently reaches to pile Sera's bet to the corner when suddenly the city elf springs up to reclaim her money.

"What, you're not going to bet?" Blackwall asks as Sera slides all her pieces into her one good pocket.

"Changed my mind! Doesn't matter!" she says feeling suddenly mighty and not from the weight of the money. "I'm gonna be Inquisitor. I win already."

Blackwall snorts a laugh. Bull just shakes his head.

Varric shurgs. "That's still a long-shot, Buttercup. The plan may not even get that far." He tosses in his bag of sovereigns. Bull picks it open and begins counting. "Well Somebody's gotta make this shit interesting." the dwarf clears his throat. "I'll cut to the chase. I'm rooting for the Seeker. She's gained more perception since our first meeting. She'll catch on to our Inquisitor's fib"

"You know I was thinking that myself," Bull admits as he counts into the mid 40's "but then I thought she'd be too busy reading your manuscript if we actually do get the day off."

Varric watches Bull push the his bet into the pot. "...Shit," he mumbles. "…Hero. You're up."

Blackwall stands and walks to the table with a vague amusement. As he places his sovereigns on the table in silence the others begin to count aloud. When he reaches past fifty the voices rise. At the hundredth and last piece he declares his pick among hooting and whistling.

"Thought about this for quite some time actually. I choose, The Commander."

Bull and Sera nearly fall off their chairs. Varric shakes his head with a huge grin on his face. "Curly?!" he shouts. It's a longer shot than his and Sera's combined.

"Now that's balls!" Sera shouts at Blackwall. The men pool in another fifty between more laughter snorting and whistles. Neither could muster glares as they fished out the near end of their pockets.

"Go big or go home," is Blackwall's calm and smug reply.

They couldn't possibly laugh any louder in the empty study of Skyhold's basement but here they were crying like seals. They were lucky they could make this much noise without attention. They certainly couldn't do this in the tavern. The party had likely moved there by now. So that was all the nobles plus the regular patrons plus Bull's Chargers and then of course there was Cole.

However Cole was different. He could be everywhere and nowhere at once when no one expected.

Like right now.

He pops on the table in a silent wisp of smoke, shutting up the mood and sending the candlight in a state of flickering panic. He makes sure to keep his boots perched carefully around the pile of money so he doesn't slip on the coins. Each coin had many owners and they told so many stories. He wouldn't want to step on any of them.

Sera jumps back. Her face was paper white.

"I am not big and I cannot go home," says Cole as he faces Blackwall. Sera stutters and points, no real words falling from her lips. "but..."

Varric would speak but Coles eyes are still locked on Blackwall for a reply. The warrior clears his throat, hoping the boy wasn't going to foil the whole plan.

"Ah," Blackwall addresses. "Hello, Cole."

"Blackwall," Cole says, as if it could be the answer he's looking for. "You are big and you have a home..." then he stops as if it wasn't. "But I still don't understand."

"Uh…" Bull says

Varric's typical confusion settles in quick.

"Neither do I."

"Don't talk back to it!" Sera hisses. She whispers in gibberish panic as she wraps her own arms around herself.

"You have a home, Blackwall," Cole says. "You made one here. You are big but you won't go because you are here."

"What's he _doing_?" Sera whines to Varric who looks to an equally perplexed Blackwall. The dwarf is about to speak for him when Blackwall hums with good nature.

"I believe," he says with a smile. "That he's killing my joke."

"Ughh. Does he even_ know_ what's going on here?" Sera's arms are now crossed comfortably across her chest. She snorts. "Bet he has no idea."

Cole brightens "She said _he!-_"

"-Oh I bet he does," says Bull.

"I _do_ _know_!" Cole replies, slightly defensive. Both the qunari and elf stiffen. Cole looks at Sera before peering down at his own arms. Slowly, he crosses them. "You are betting to see who will find the inquisitor's lie first." he explains. He thinks for a half second. A half second. "Lies..." Cole contemplates aloud. "They aren't always bad...but they can be."

"You better not be reading me!"

Bull sighs. Blackwall speaks "You're not gonna tell anyone about the bets right?"

"Did you tell that to Josephine as well, Blackwall?"

Blackwall sighs. "Yes Bull. I did."

Varric raises his hands. "Look I wouldn't worry about it much," He turns to the young blonde man standing on the table. "Kid," he calls to Cole. "You remember our promise right? Keep quiet for the bunny rabbits remember?"

"Yes," Cole says with a light fondness. His crossed arms press to his own chest. He thinks of the Inquisitor and the promise she made to him. "I will be quiet. won't tell anyone... For the bunny rabbits."


	3. First Lesson

A/N: Thank you for all for the favs, follows and messages! Back to the present and on with the fluff and perhaps some feels.

* * *

There she was, the young dalish woman fated to a lifetime of trials—surrounded in bunny rabbits

Varric Tethras glances where the inquisitor lay. She looked exhausted from her fetch quest and at the same time, blissful. The bunnies hopped over her legs and hovered over her face, all munching on pieces of grass and bark. She hums a nothing little tune when a twig drops on her mouth. A fitting silence follows and Varric laughs as she wipes her face.

Oddly enough they chose the Hinterlands. It had to be peaceful so it couldn't be the Storm Coast and it had to be close so anywhere Orlais was out of the question. So Hinterlands it was and for once, there wasn't some pressing matter of life or death consequences on the to do list.

No, today would be a completely different experience. They would do this strange thing called fun. All day. All fun. Some good, well earned, drink till your drunk on the streets singing with your pants gone fun.

Well…maybe. Ellana may have proved herself a recent fan of tomfoolery but Varric had yet to see the crown of clowns taken from The Champion. Yet who knew. Who knew anything at all. Maybe she would surprise him. As she often did. Falling out of the fade with a glowing hand, falling back into the fade, saving an empress with…words and drinking a cup of ancient elven god.

Varric sits up from the tree he'd been lying against. The paper he'd been scribling on falls from his lap into the grass. Enough about all that. It was time for a normal day.

The inquisitor is still lying in the grass, still giggling from the twig moment.

Varric calls over to her.

* * *

"Need any help, your Inquisitorialness?"

Ellana opens her mouth, inhaling aloud and sharp enough for all the bunnies to raise their heads.

"The Inquisitor is currently ill." and Varric chokes once he recognizes the impersonation. "If you wish to speak with her, you may write a letter and give it to one of Lellliana's ravens."

"C'mon you're joking."

"Everything you heard? Completely true."

"So you mean to tell me, that not only your plan worked but the original plan? The one that started out on that napkin you and Buttercup drew on in the tavern?"

Ellana lifts her head to Varric this time. Her eyes are bright and proud as she gives the dwarf a triumphant nod.

"Oh this is too much…" Ellana happily returns her eyes to the bunnies. "Spider, this could either be a prologue chapter for your book or a book of its own."

"A pen doesn't spit words out like a tongue. Fast and quick and then,— done. When she writes, the words in her head pop but only, always, right before the ink can touch. It's always right before. Never on time. Never…"

All at once the bunnies disperse from Ellana. Their cotton tails hop toward Cole.

And there was the kid, the young man really, on a path to reclaiming his humanity—-now surrounded in bunny rabbits.

Cole isn't too far. He sits upright in a cross legged position. He picks the bunnies up as they reach him, and one by one he places them in his lap. He appeared content as he should be. The promised bunny rabbits were here and although it wasn't part of the promise, they would undoubtedly be bringing a few of them back.

And even though they were miles from their 'home' tucked in the farthest corners of the Hinterlands, Varric could practically hear Cassandra's voice of reason on why bunnies shouldn't be hopping around Skyhold.

Varric turn to Cole. The kid was reading someone. Hopefully not Cassandra.

"What's going on kid..?"

Cole shakes his head and sighs, the rest of his body still.

"It's…easier for her to speak but she can't. So mad. Mad… but not loose. Not willing enough but she still wants to burst."

Varric sighs.

"No," Cole says in a slightly comforting but vaguey amusing tone. "It's Sera…. Is she going to be alright?"

"You're asking me."

"Yes," Cole replies simply. He begins to rock slowly in the grass. The bunnies watch him. "She hides from me, folds her thoughts in riddles. When I try to help I only scare her. But you can help. You've helped a lot of people. You know her riddles better. "

Varric turns to Ellana and she tries her best to look confused but it was useless. Of them all, she knew Cole best. She was his closest friend and to the inner circle, a translator and more than that, a mediator. They would often turn to her for answers, just as Varric was doing now.

Ellana is surprised that she has to translate to a writer of all people but Varric was humble in his own ways. He knew his paternal instincts weren't the most discrete part of his personality but he had an issue with believing if it was the right thing.

As a bare faced dalish elf, Ellana also wondered on the concept of 'right'.

But that was another time. It was her off day. Bunnies were everywhere, the weather was at its prime and Varric was asking her the easiest question she ever had to deal with: Is Cole saying the truth?

"He's not wrong Varric. You really do make people feel comfortable."

Varric looks both comforted and startled.

"I'm…just not very accustomed to flattery in the form of…weird…poetry….but thanks kid, I do try. And I honestly wouldn't worry about Buttercup. She panics a lot. Even when she's just a bit happy her heart is racing. In fact, that's something I'm hoping you'll be able to tap into today."

"Heart quick. Quicker when they jump when they run and hop and play…" Cole says to himself. He laughs "Yes. Yes I want to feel that too. Maybe...a race would help. You talk about those a lot. They sound like fun."

"Now that, I can help with."

Ellana who had been briefly wondering if Sera wasn't over the whole 'I'll poof you into a spider thing' suddenly flinches hard.

Slowly she faces Varric who's still facing Cole.

"Varric," she whispers in a cautionary manner. "…what was that?"

The dwarf keeps his eyes on Cole as he mutters back.

"C'mon Spider. We're not going to just go back to Skyhold with a box of bunnies and call this a successful day of him being a person."

Ellana feels Cole's eyes on her and quickly glances his way. "Of course we're going to let Cole be human," she whispers" but Sera isn't the best example to start with."

"I know I know, poor example. Maybe save the racing for another time…maybe. Look, I still have to deliver the supplies to those Redcliffe's merchants. After that, I'm thinking we take him to a tavern. Have him try a drink, eat and talk to anyone within reason and try, try to squeeze in a race. It'll be refreshing for him to socialize in a place not surrounded by Curly's soldiers or the chargers."

"While I stay in the carriage with the bunny rabbits. Hurray."

"Now hold on who said that?" which was funny because she did. "No no no." She would remember the planning on the napkin with Sera, her heads-up talks with Bull and Blackwall but not who was there with her when she first made the promise to Cole. It was locked away in her subconscious, along with most memories of Solas.

Varric raises his hands up."Listen we're going to park the carriage with inquisition scouts and you…well you can stay fluffy right?"

Ellana snorts and crosses her arms, which is difficult while lying on her side but she manages. "Humans are going to let a live animal into a tavern without any fuss? "

"From what I hear the bartenders a big fan of my work."

"….really?"

"A little coin his direction and he'll keep out of ours. I'm sure."

Ellana uncrosses her arms and looks down. "Well if that's all it takes…"

"Wait did I say bartender? I meant the bartender's brother in-law."

Ellana sighs, her smile fading along with her faith. "…thanks Varric."

"Hey c'mon it'll be fine. What can go wrong?"

"Everything."

As Varric stares at Ellana, Cole speaks up.

"The bunnies are tired," he says. "We should let them rest."

"Yeah you know what? Great idea kid." Varric stands and stretches, ignoring Ellana's slowly evolving stare to glare as they all walk to the carriage. " We have to get moving anyway."

* * *

"Shite shite shite," Sera mutters to herself. She was wrapped in layers of blankets, sitting on Elfy's mattress, which was no longer on the bed but laying smack in the middle of the floor.

Sera had made a fort.

It was a very mandatory safe place that she needed and she needed it now. She made it with everything she could. Couches, blankets bed sheets chairs. Anything left over was spread over the floor. All over. The tiles of Elfy's quarters were cold. It made Sera think of the outside. Made her think tiny and squishy things that skittered and…and…and…and..

Even though she kept her eyes closed the whole time—let Elfy push her the whole way- she could still feel it sometimes. Feel those eight little parts—eight parts! She was only supposed to have four!

"Fuck you, Elfy," she grumbles. "Coulda just snuck myself h-here. In my own skin. But n-no. Had to be a fuckin spider. _Bleh_."

Elfy's furniture things made a comfy set up though. If only Sera could feel it all. The matress was softer than the cushions in her own room and the blankets- Andraste- they were snug as a fennec's fur. She'd melt in this but for now she shivered and tentativly leaned her head back for where a pillow should be.

and wasn't

"Shit!" Sera smacks her face. She remembered the note to Elfy this morning. The servants had the them because Elfy needed them.

Because bloody frickin bunny rabbits.

Sera drags herself over to the desk, blankets and all. She shoves her hands through the pile of shit marriage proposals to look for a pen.

"Friggin Elfy. Friggin Bunny Rabbits." She finds a leaky one and begins scribbling a note while her other hand gropes for the nearest piece of bullshit paper to wipe her hands. "Friggin…Frick!" When it's finished she stomps a few paces back to read it in her head. There's something off about it. The more she reads it the more she hates it.

Then an idea pops in her head. It's quite wicked and menacing so it would be almost wrong not to do it.

So she does.

Sera throws the note out and writes another.

And when this one is finishes she lifts her head back with a smile and reads it in one breath that's no longer shaky or scared.

"Need more pillows… Have _Cassandra_ deliver them. Inquisitor Lavellan."

Grand.

Varric owed her big time but this was going to be positively grand.

* * *

"Ohh" A serving girl whines as she spies thee Cassandra Pentaghast enter the courtyards. "What I'd give for a friend like her."

The servants all beam their eyes her way. Cassandra doen't make eye contact. She briskly passes them by. She picks up the pace easily in her light armor.

The same serving girl giggles. "The Inquisitor must get the nicest clothes…"

Cassandra never once gave the Inquisitor anything. Well, she gave her lectures, admitances of doubt, professions of friendship and admiration but nothing of a physical sort. Gift were a departemnt more suited for Vivienne's or maybe Dorian. Though Cassandra was a romantic. She wouldn't meddle in youthful gossip to correct their daydreams. Not when they were so harmless to the imagination.

The servants voices carry on as the Seeker finds a quiet place to sit with her copy of Swords and Shields.

"Invitations to the grandest parties!"

Cassandra holds down an instinctive snort and opens the book. How was that her at all? If anyone, it was Ambassador Josephine if not one of the noble mages. Also not worth correcting.

"And so many wine caches!"

Cassandra turns a page. Certainly a courtesy of Dorian. Meant more for himself than anyone.

"But the Inquisitor doesn't drink does she? I've only seen her tipsy once and it was from drinking with that qunari warrior."

They all giggled and Cassandra turns her head, unable to ignore this part of the discussion. One serving girl had her hands raised out to excentuate the Iron bulls upper body. The girls are in mild yet amusing states of shock while the boys chuckle and elbow each other, sharing lewd jokes with their eyes.

Ugh. Cassandra shrugs and turns back to her book.

"Daring girl! I've seen her drink more than once with the qunari."

"Could she fancy him?"

"Fancies the lieutenant I bet. Saw her blush round him once."

"Ohh!"

Cassandra sighs. As petty as some of the rumors were that floated about the Inquisitor, she somehwat hoped this one had a touch of truth. It had been a long time since she saw a look of warm humility on her friends face. The last time she witnessed that was in the presence of an unreliable elven apostate.

That was uncalled for. He had been very helpful. He was...

No. She wouldn't think on it any further. The name was practically taboo in Skyhold.

She would visit her friend later today. Perhaps tell her of this rumor. Ask if it was true.

* * *

"Should I say Spymaster, that you have nowhere to run?"

Dorian sits in the best part of the courtyards. The closest seat to the chess match between his Commander and Spymaster. He's enjoying the show, focusing on the Commanders strapping pair of eyes until he hears a soft hum from Leliana. Dorian makes a quick face of discomfort. This could only mean bad things.

Leliana reaches for a lone pawn of three in the far corner of the board. From the way Cullen's teeth sink behind his lips and stares aghast, Dorian figures these pawns were forgotten. A sure point in the Spymaster's now successful strategy.

"Check mate, Commander."

A vital point.

Dorian rubs his chin. So careless.

It takes Cullen a while to accept. He shakes his head in disbelief and mulls to himself. He was sure of a victory. He seldom made a move without making a claim to either a knights or castle and that's exactly the reason. He'd been blinded by the thrill of claiming so much that he failed to notice pawns being smuggled to his king.

Then all of a sudden Cullen comes to another conclusion. One that's much easier to accept.

"You cheated."

Leliana laughs in sync with Dorian.

"Me?" She points to herself, eyes not wide at all. "Why would I do that?"

And that is when Dorian decides to make his entrance. He stands from the bench, clears his throat and makes the approach, hand waving lightly at Cullen.

"Oh it's good to see you lose for once. Brings more humility to you."

Cullen's mouth hangs open just a bit. He closes it, shaking his head with a soft snort.

"You know he could use it," Leliana brushes the cloak of her dress before standing to take her leave. "Your turn." She says to Dorian as she passes him by, walking to the nearest garden path.

Cullen silently sets up the board. Once the pieces are set, Dorian takes his seat with a smile.

"Not to worry Commander," he says brightly. "I'll make my cheating a lot more obvious."

"Or you could just play," Cullen replies. He briefly smirks. "Sources say you are intelligent. Why not prove a rumor right for once?"

"Hah! Well certainly they're right! Intelligence requires creativity, which, I hear you distinctly lack." He claps his hands, the smack making the Commander's eyebrows hop.

Dorian rubs his hands together and Cullen watches. For once it looks like he was planning a move instead of just winging it.

"Now! I think I'll go first since I'm the injured party here. A refreshing change of pace for you I'm sure."

Cullen sighs. "Without a doubt."

* * *

They watch the people from the carriage, parked outside Redcliffe's main gate.

"Hello!" Cole says.

The man in a clear hurry nearly screams. He jogs away, faster up the path, only gaining couage to look over his shoulder when he's at the top. After a moment, he raises a hand up and gives a jittery wave.

Cole waves back.

"He has a lot on his mind," Ellana's ears flicker in content as they watch the man leave in stronger steps.. Her head rests on Cole's leg, just close enough to be in the shade from his hat. There was something about resting against something alive that had a calming effect. "He doesn't think people notice him but they do. Now that he knows, he'll try harder," Cole says.

Ellana figures its time to check on the bunnies again.

"You should be careful," Cole says to her.

The bunny rabbits, all six of them, were still there. neatly sorted in their opened crate. Cole had stuffed the inside with plants and pillows to keep the bunnies in and covered the outside with another pillow to keep predators out. Ellana reaches her paws over the open top and pushes her face in. Although she was deemed a minor disturbance, she was a predatory exception as Varric put it.

And besides that, Cole said they didn't mind her much. She just couldn't get too close.

The Bunnies cry anyway. Low soft squeaks that make Ellana want to coo at them. The closest noise she can make is a soft hiss. It's anything but reassuring.

The bunnies squeak louder.

"She _wants_ to help!" Cole whines from up front. The squeaking persists.

Varric had volunteered to deliver the supplies alone. As he should have. With scouts in the village and the Inquisitor being sick, Ellana couldn't be seen and neither could a fox all alone in the riders seat of a carriage. A young man however, a young man sitting in the riders seat of a carriage with his pet fox poking around in the back, was decidedly less weird.

Ellana leaves the squeaking bunnies alone and lounges beside Cole. They watch more passerbys together and it's the same thing as with the man on the hill. One would think a pure white fennec would garner more attention but most eyes flocked to Cole in his overly large hat and bright blonde hair. Cole being Cole, greeted every single one of them.

Nine women, twelve men, six boys, ten girls, one deeply confused ram, three pigs, seventeen pigeons and one elderly dog later, Cole and Ellana come across someone quite different. Someone that stirred a fluttery feeling inside both of their stomachs. The stranger walks closer and they sit up taller.

"Hello." Cole says.

Ellana gets a closer look at the stranger. He's looking straight past Cole. His age is a question. Not too young because of his chiseled face but not too old because of the height and clean skin. He has short black hair and a strong black beard. His eyes appeared shrunken and his nose, lean.

With a red smear across it.

Ellana says nothing and by nothing she moves her head away and pretends to find the floor of the carriage interesting beyond words.

Garret Hawke stands in commoners clothes, humming like a chantry sister. He pretends he doesn't see a ghostly looking young man staring at him. His eyes aimlessly wander to the wheels and horses. He also pretends he doesn't notice the inquisition symbol on the side of the carriage.

When his eyes land on Ellana however, his lips part and he lifts a brow. Ellana's fur bristles and he points a finger at her

"That," Hawke says. "is possibly, the nicest looking fennec I ever did see." His voice is _up_ yet ginger and pulling. The kind of pulling that made you want to look straight into his eyes and find the urge to smack him, for being so jeering. "Though I've never seen an entirely white fennec. …Alright. How much?"

Ellana supresses a very feral growl. She knows Hawke ran into Varric. Ellana knows he spilled him the whole plan. Ellana knows where this is going.

Ellana, should have known period.

She's about to transform, soil the whole plan because this wasn't going to happen—when Cole suddenly pulls her up.

"She's not for sale," he says stiffly. He squeezes her tight to his chest.

"_Ka_!"

Cole studies Hawke. He had never met the man. His identity mattered little at the moment. He wouldn't bother entering his mind to find the answer. Not when he was blinded by protective instincts.

"She's my friend." Cole says. He begins petting Ellana rather stiffly on the head as if to emphasize something he doesn't understand.

Hawke smiles.

"Your friend?" Hawke replies. His glowing white teeth help form an expression that's altogether full of it. Cole would not notice any of this. "How do you become friends with a fox? Is it that easy?"

Ellana squirms under Coles hands like a mad squirrell. Cole pets harder.

"Yes," Cole says. It's a different kind of yes. Quick and firm and hissing. Cole raises his head "Animals don't have to be hunted. They can be your friends."

Hawke laughs.

"Well dogs and cats yes!" He strokes his upper lip in playful thought. "Not so sure about foxes though." His eyes don't leave Ellana, not once as Cole stares him down.

"I won't sell my friends away." he says and Hawke smile thins.

"Nor should you ever," he says softly. Then his smiles stretches again and his tone back to its casual up and sarcastic beat. "but I'm still _very_ interested in your fox friend."

"kah!"

"Shhh"

"You know-dare I say-she even looks…familiar."

"You know her and she knows you" Cole admits. "but I won't give her away to you."

"Cole." Hawke says and Cole doesn't reply. "Cole. What's my name?"

After a tense minute of silence.

"You are…" Hawke watches the young man go distant. Hawke tries to keep his thoughts blank. Varric's letters had mentioned how this fellow could 'search deep into people' without them knowing. Varric had noted that Cole was slowly losing this ability as a result of becoming more human. He wanted to test that.

"Varric calls you Hawke but your name is Garret." He tilts his head. "You are ...Garret Hawke, and you lead the gray wardens even though they hurt people."

Ah. This.

Garrett shifts where he stands. Well Varric was right. Name and occupation. The bare minmum tells a bard could get at the tavern.

He decides to shed away the pompous act.

"That's right." he says. "We're looking for ways to help people like the inquisition."

"Yes," Cole says in agreement and it's soft and relieved and before Garrett realizes, a fond memory slips away. An old woman a ladder and his hands and others holding it so they can rebuild her cabin. "You are helping..." Garett twitches his nose slightly in embarassment. "You are helping. Thank you for helping."

He hums and nods . "Well," he says. "it seems Varric was right about the manners after all." He turns and looks directly at Ellana. "See? No trouble. He likes me...So Cole…this is your carriage?"

"Kah! Kah! Kah!"

_"Kid if anyone asks you, about the horses the carriage or Spider, you know who I'm talking about. They're yours and no one elses."_

"It's...mine?"

"KahKahKAhKah!"

"Good alright.. Well, say Cole….you're a man right?"

"KAHKAHKAH"

"I am a man."

Hawke tries not to strain his voice over the yapping fox below him.

"Well Varric and I think real men never turn down challenges. So what do you say you race me from the hill to the stream? If I win, you help me get a fox friend and if you win, well, you can have …this."

"But I don't know how to c-"

Hawke reaches into his pocket and pulls out a shiny gold coin, shutting up both Cole and Ellana. It's polished as fine as warriros armor in Val Royeaux and if it was not a fake, it was worth about three sets of armor.

Cole leans out at Hawke and peers at the metal in his hand. He had seen these coins many times before. The last he saw them was in the basement library of Skyhold. He remembered the faces of Varric, Blackwall, Sera and Bull. They smiled so differently when they touched and held it-even looked at it. Cole didn't understand why it made them look so happy.

But suddenly, as his eyes took in the shine and the color. He wanted to know. He wanted that coin.

"I'll race you."

Without a word, Hawke lifts himself into the carriage and hands Cole the reins. Cole takes them and the horses begin to trot uphill.

"My carriage is just over there," Hawke points ahead. "Once we arrive I'll switch in and we can start the race from the top of the hill." Hawke looks down. "Oh Inquisitor, you look extra puffy all of a sudden."

"She doesn't want me to race." Cole sighs. The Champion of Kirkwall laughs and clamps the young mans shoulder.

"First lesson on being a man. Women will never let you have more fun."

Maker where was Varric.

* * *

The eyes of a black stallion light up as it catches sight of a familiar face. It was a bearded man, known to human tongue as Blackwall. To the horse he was simply the apples man and she would always be happy to see him.

Blackwall once had a horse, faithful aged and Ferelden bred like the stallion but not as beautiful. What it lacked in appearance and strength, it made up with a high loyalty. It was lost to Haven.

The stallion whinnies hello.

Blackwall greets her with a pat on her neck. The stallion responds by snorting lightly in his face, blowing away several loose black strands of his hair.

Blackwall reaches under his cloak and pulls out a fresh green apple.

"Here you are, Portia."

Portia, was aptly named by Josephine and unfortunately assigned to Cullen. The Commander had said once to Blackwall (with his head deep down in a map) that he rode the horse once while on break. Blackwall didn't know why the man just couldn't tell the truth about the simplest things.

A raven swoops down and perches on the fence of Portia's pen. To Blackwall's complete lack of surprise, the stallion whinnies in alarm and drops the apple. Blackwall fetches for it in the hay before bothering with the letter, knowing full well both the contents and the sender.

Still, Blackwall can't resist smirking when he eventually lifts the flap. Portia happily eats her second apple overhead, pushing her snout onto his shoulder as if she could read the note.

Sera needs pillows. She wants Cassandra to deliver them. Show Josie. - L

"Ser Blackwall!"

He and Portia turn their heads to the woman who had just entered the stables.

"Ah, Lady Josephine."

Portia snorts.

"Good day," Josephine replies in a soft manner. She stalls her curtsy by accident, a shy smile on her lips when she remembers. "Oh, is that a note?"

"The very first I believe."

Blackwall hands Josephine the note. Her eyes flash with disgust.

"What!? But that's cheating! She knows who Varric…ugh! I cannot express how glad I am for Leliana's involvement."

"It's a very good thing."

"Yes it is. I will send a message back._ Not_ to have Cassandra deliver any of this. I'll deliver the pillows myself!"

Blackwall laughs "Sera will get a fright from that alright."

There's a silence as much as there can be in a stable of horses harts and dracolisks even. Blackwall and Josephine stand facing one another. Slowly, they feel warm in high places.

Portia snorts again.

"Oh Portia!" Josephine exclaims. She grabs the nearest apple she can see. A whole bag of them. "Have you been fed?"

Blackwall raises his hands as he follows her to the stallion now feigning starvation. "No! Erm. Apologies, Lady Josephine. I've fed your horse already." He reaches out to take the bag and his hand brushes her sleeve.

Josephine drops the bag on the floor and the apples spill.

Portia cries.

"Oh that's fine."

Portia cries louder.

"Allow me," Blackwall crouches to gather them.

Josephine laughs nervously. "Goodness… Everyone is being awkward today aren't they…"

"And spoiled." Blackwall says. "Though I could argue for the other horses. …I won't though."

"You could." Josephine says as Blackwall stands. "Debating can be quite fun."

Blackwall blinks, humor in his eyes. " Debating for a horse?"

Josephine laughs, blushing.

"Why not? And perhaps while riding horses. Or perhaps…we could just ride horses and talk. "

"That would be much easier, lady Josephine."

They ride to the gate, Josephine on Portia and Blackwall on one of the Inquisition's spare steeds. As much as the ambassador loved animals, she did not have a horse of her own. She seldom had the time to ride under her title.

As they run to the end of the bridge, Blackwall spots the guards leaning against the stoned walls. They had a good line of men working for them. They deserved a break. And for the maker's sake he hoped the Commander would look the same if they ever crossed paths in the courtyard.

It was a big if.

Still, he hoped that Cullen was somewhere far having some sort of leisure.

Josephine halts Portia beside him when they reach the end of the bridge. The sun conveniently highlights her cheeks.

Their eyes meet. She's beautiful.

Blackwall clears his throat.

"How …do you suppose the Commander is doing?"

She looks rather surprised at the question.

"Erm. leliana…" she says slowly as if testing the name. "She dragged him off to a game of chess." She nods to herself. "Yes."

"Ah," Blackwall says. Also nodding. "That's…good…"

Good.

Josephine smiles nervously. " She promised she would go easy on the cheating…" She looks down in embarrassment. "Not that cheating in chess is good all the time of course. H-How about a race?"

"You...want to race down a mountain." He doesn't think to add how dangerous that is. He's more concerned about what lies along the mountain, further down the path.

"There's enough space just until the decline. From here to …oh! That patch of flowers!"

"…We'd ruin the flowers."

"Oh I'm sure they're all over Skyhold." She says, then she looks down at Portia and slaps the reigns. "Go!"

Blackwall whips the reigns sharp with a charging command. He cursed the suns glare. He was certain what flowers the lady ambassador was aiming for. They had to be the kind he'd been picking for her. They were certainly the flowers.

She couldn't know this yet.

And by a quick miracle, as if Andraste had heard his small pathetic heart, Portia slides to a stop, enabling Blackwall to catch up and save his embarament.

His relief is incredibly short-lived. As he trots over to the Amsaddaor, Portia stratles him again. She rises up on her hind legs and kicks out her front hooves, bellowing to the sky.

"Maker!" Josephine gasps.

Blackball slides off his horse and dashes for Portia's reigns. He yanks them down and in an instant the stallion is on all fours again, looking straight into the eyes of her apples man.

As Blackwall stares down Portia into a calm state

"What is going on?"

Blackball turns his head to the mountain path.

Miles ahead, behind a puffing bubble of dirt was an array of fine horses. Rows of them. All headed in their direction.

And behind those horses were carriages and behind those carriages were horses and repeat repeat repeat.

"What in Thedas...!"  
Blackwall briefly fixes the strappings of the Ambassador's saddle while keeping his eyes on the scene. He could slowly hear the sounds of their hooves and wheels becoming more defined. Maker what timing these pilgrims had. If they were even pilgrims.

"Perhaps they're an entourage of Lady Vivienne's? Here to fetch a lost pearl?"

Andraste he hope's he's right.

"Blackwall!"

"What is it?" He raises his head up to see the Ambassador pointing a shaking finger. There is a banner rising from the middle of the crowd. It's a steep red and it thrasehs so helpelessly in the mountain wind that it's almot undefinable.

As Blackwall squints, Josephine recognizes the symbol immdiealy. She claps both hands over her cheeks in shock.

"That's the university of Orlais!"

Of course not.

* * *

"Hey Krem," Bull calls from across the tavern with a harsh caked affection that makes the rest of the patrons cringe. The box in his arm barely shifts against the side of his chest as he makes his way to his lieutenant who is seated at a long table near the entrance. When he reaches Krem, he drops the box in front of him. The lad jumps from his seat, as if it were a child. The box. Though Bull would agree, Krem was acting like one now. A child.

"Easy EASY you big oaf!"

"What?" Bull slaps the box with the back of his free hand, "It's full of string!"

Krem grabs the crate and hovers over it with all the protective body language of a mother cat "Expensive string you ass," He hisses. He keeps his glares on Bull's raised brow as he digs one hand inside. Krem's lips twist. "Geez, I can feel the knots!" he groans. He struggles to pull his hand out. "You're helping me untangle them. Every. fuckin. strand."

Bull grumbles and the patrons collectively grab their drinks before he drops himself with a loud and heavy thunk. The uncomfortable silence bites hard on the ears as the two armor clad mercenaries sit with hunched and bitter with hands full of string.

Everyone else just tries to drink and eat.

Bull shifts his weight so his shoulder hits Krem in the face whenever he has to tug a strand. The lieutenant twitches to his delight.

"So you gonna tell me what this is really for or?"

"C'mon you know this."

"C'mon Krem, no I don't. I haven't seen you use this box in months. Spill it."

"You know this! You're a spy! Can't you just tell me?"

"Yeah but I want you to tell me."

"Why?"

"Because that's what friends do Krem. They admit things even if the other knows."  
Krem sighs.

"It's that vint mage ain't it?" He groans. "Sure as shit it has to be," he groans again. This time at a knot in the string he's pulling. "Swear he's got you round his finger. Sending you out like some errand boy. Ever since the two of you started—".

"Nah." Bull replies, plain quick and casual like an easy sigh. "This is just us," Krem looks up to see giant qunari hands gliding through string as gently as possible. His gray thumb and finger pulls too hard and Krem has to reach out to fix it. Bull grunts, short and deep like a horse claiming territory, that he can handle it .

Krem snorts back at him, making sure Bull see's his eyes roll before letting go.

"Also," Bull says. "'I gotta know who my guys are sleeping with…or in this case…trying to."

Krem slams his hand on the table, startling the masses.

"Chief!"

"Easy on this table. It's not steady as you think they are…" Bull pauses for second. "Don't ask."

Krem groans. He thinks nothing could possibly bring more embarrassment when the tavern door whacks open..

"Bull!"

Krem whips his head up along with all the patrons. He thanks his lucky stars it's not the likes of Dorian Cassandra or Sera but he didn't exactly wish for Blackwall.

Not with that long hard grown frown on his face.

Not even two seconds pass and Bull launches himself out of his chair and he and Blackwall rush out like bats from a cave.

It happens so fast Krem barely notices the table wobbling and everything on it sliding.

"Shit!" Krem grabs what he can while Stitches steadies the table. The other chargers scramble in to help, Rocky and Grim fetching the string while Skinner and Dalish go for the needles.

They shove everything on the table, ignoring Krem's shouts and then rush outside to catch a sign of the chief. Krem saunters over. He spots a blur of Bull's back going up the last set of steps to the hall.

"Whatcha think's going on?" Rocky asks. Skinner stares, Dalish hums and Grim says nothing. Behind them Stitches calls for help.

Krem tries to remember the last time Bull ran that fast after someone without an intent to kill. It was a bit of a long time ago. It was when they first met. It was him.

"Nothing to worry bout." He says. They leads them to the table. "He'dve called us otherwise. Probably something stupid he got himself into."

"I bet it's money," Dalish sings in a chipper voice.

"Debt." Skinner says.

"Hmn" Grim grunts.


End file.
